Avatar: Eagle Claws part4
by kenpowarrior
Summary: As Kungsaku tries to cure Aang from his wound, Prince Lau gathers his forces to invade the Fire Nation.


AVATAR:

EAGLE CLAWS

BY

KENPO4EVER

Part. 4

Note: this fan fiction story is inspired by the series created by Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko which is owned by the nick network. Such new characters are created by me to expand the mythology and bring new light to the Avatar universe

The group arrives at Rajan; the village is famous for its music, cuisine and cage fighting. Katara sees the people dancing and performing on the streets. "It's seems there is a festival going on here", she said. "What are they celebrating?" she asks Rhan. He turns towards her. "It's the festival of the yellow tiger", he said. "On this day there is a lot of action in the stadium, where cage fighting is promoted. We will find Kungsaku there". Toph feels Azula's hearth bite going up. "Are you exiting about seeing him again Azula?" Toph asked. Azula turns and faces Toph. "That's not of your business", she replied. Toph makes a smirk on her face knowing that Azula is lying. They arrive at the stadium; Katara buys the tickets for everyone to enter. They are overwhelmed to discover the number of people who are attending the stadium. "Just how in the hell are we going to find your nephew in this place?" Katara asks Rhan. "Nobody said this job is going to be easy little girl", he respond. "I suggest that we start asking people". Azula smiles as she sees Katara with an irritated face obeys and starts to ask people for kungsaku. Azula also starts doing the same. Only toph stays put to feel if there is anyone in the stadium who has a powerful chi inside. The two fighters inside the cage one young the other with long hair and beard salute each other before combat. The bell rings and the fighters exchange blows and kicks at each other. As Azula gets closer to the cage, she notices the tattoo from the long hair fighter. She sees a large tiger tattoo on his chest, she recognized the tattoo and realize he is kungsaku. The young fighter jumps up and lands behind Kungsaku's back. The young fighter applies a choke technique, and Kungsaku beings to lose consciousness. Azula is pissed that he is losing and does something to boost his motivation. "Damn it Kungsaku get a grip and finish this bump now", she screamed. He recognizes the voice and rolls over to get the opponent off his back. Kungsaku immediately goes into his fighting stance and faces each other. The young opponent charges forward to Kungsaku. He then follows the force and grabs the opponent and executes a powerful throw. The opponent flies off hits the cage and lands on his head. Kungsaku goes to him and notices the fighter is not breathing. Kungsaku focus his chi to make his right hand turn red as the sun. The people are mesmerized by what he is doing. He touches the opponent's head with the right hand. The fighter starts to breathe again; he salutes Kungsaku and pronounces him the winner of the match. The people applauded at the magnificent spectacle. As he leaves the cage he sees Azula approaching him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Azula tries to response but Toph quickly arrives and interrupts them. "Whoa that was amazing", she said. "I might not see it but I felt your chi like an exploiting volcano". Kungsaku looks at Azula. "Who is this girl?" he asked. "She is a rude little tramp that interrupts others people's conversations", Azula replied. Katara and Rhan arrive at the scene. "It's good to see you again nephew". "Same here uncle it's been a long time". Katara goes in front of Kungsaku. "Am sorry to disturb your reunion but I need you to save someone I love". He looks at Katara. "Who is this person?" "The Avatar", she replied. Azula senses someone is watching them from behind the crowed but disappears afterwards.

**They return with Kungsaku to the fir**e nation. He goes to Aang's room and begins to apply his special technique. Katara sees the chi of Kungsaku as his right hand begins to turn red as the sun. He takes a deep breathed and makes a palm strike with his red hand into Aang's heart. The power of chi goes into Aang's heart and the whole body begins to react. Aang starts to breathe again and Katara starts to cry of joy. "You should forgive my uncle for his sins now", Kungsaku said. "Whatever he did to you in the past, it is now been repaid". Katara looks at him. "How can I forgive the man who took my mother away from this world?" she asked. He leads forward to her. "If you have killed my uncle when you have a chance; you will never have found me to cure your lover". Katara realize he has a point in the discussion. She wonders if she has the courage to forgive him or just let him die with all his sins.

At the great ship floating in the sky, the messenger gives the latest report of Katara and his companions. Lau finds out about Kungsaku and his special technique. "I can't believe there is someone who knows the resurrecting dragon technique, he said. "With this technique he can heal Aang's chi and bring him back to life". "Who can a native from this land knows this powerful technique?" Commander Shen asked. Lau looks outside as the sun begins to set down. "Someone very powerful and wise must have taught it to Kungsaku", Lau replied. He looks at Shen. "I want you to summing the rest of the commanders. Tonight we invade the fire nation; I must take the initiative before it's too late". Shen bows down and leaves the room.

Kungsaku was summing at the throne room, as he walks to the room; he encounters Azula. "What do you want Azula?" he asked. She slaps him very hard. "How could you let me to believe that my father execute you?"she asked. He looks at her in the eyes. "Would you leave everything behind if I came for you and live together no matter what?" he asked. She lowers her head and doesn't response. "You haven't change Azula. You're still the same spoil little girl who thinks she can have everything she wants", he said. She looks at Kungsaku with humble eyes. "You right, I can't change the wrong things I have done in the past. But it hurts more to be judge by the person you love on this earth". He grabs her shoulders. "Listen your brother needs me at the meeting. Let's continue this conversation later alright". She nodded. "I still love you Kungsaku". He doesn't turn his head look at her. "I love you too". He keeps walking. Azula hears some clapping; it's Toph who heard everything from the distance. "So you still have a soft spot for him". Azula irritated by Toph folds her arms. "What are you talking about blind peasant?" "Listen you can play the bad girl all you want. But I felt the words you said to him are true at heart". Azula lets go on her pride. "Do me a favor; don't tell anyone about this please". Toph keeps that promise and becomes a new friend to her.

Kungsaku arrives at the meeting; people from all the four nations are discussing how they will counter the mysterious force who is taking control on the land. Sokka is with his father Hakoda along side with Bato, they represent the forces of the southern water tribes. On the other side of the table are Tyro and his son Haru who represent the remaining forces of the earth kingdom. "First gentlemen we must join our forces in order to repeal this strange enemy", Zuko said. Suddenly the atmosphere turns chaotic, people shouting at each other and could never agree on the issue. "I understand everyone's opinion but the fire lord is right", Hakoda said. "If the fire nation falls then it's the end of our world. We will play our part and forget previous grudges for now". Kungsaku sees Yo Rhan at the table; he notices Hakoda's intensions, and shook his head. "We are going to lose this war", Kungsaku said. "I can see Hakoda wants to help but also wants revenge against my uncle for killing his wife. That's understandable but with this attitude we can't confront an enemy who fights as one and works as a team". Everyone looks at him. "Who do you know?" Sokka asked. "I heard you were a great soldier but now you're just a bump". Kungsaku gets up from the table. "Sokka don't be rude; Kungsaku is a credible soldier and I hope he will accept my offer to command the forces as my new general", Zuko said. Kungsaku looks at Zuko with great gratitude. "I thank you for this offer my lord but I already done my time". "What's that suppose to mean?" Hakoda asked. Kungsaku looks at him. "It means my war is over". "I knew you'll said that", Sokka said. "Although I admit that you save Aang's life; you're just a coward bump". Kungsaku walks off the room but he stops just before the door. He doesn't turn his head to see the people, but talks to Sokka. "I can see that you haven't seen dead in the battlefield boy", Kungsaku said. "The moment you do then you'll know what it means to be alive". He opens the door and leaves.

The gigantic ship is gets closer to the fire nation, Lord Lau gets ready for battle; he wears his war armor and helmet made in a shape of an eagle. He meets with his commanders who are going to lead the troops into the invasion. The commander who will be in charge of the bombardment during the attack is Shen, a man who is an expert in the skill of firebending and also fire arms technology. The second Commander who will handle the amphibious attack from the main gates of the fire nation is Kenji a waterbending master. He is a young man with good seaman skills that will help the boats reach the main docks and beaches. The third commander who will lead a ground force of infantry men from the rear of the fire nation is Kong. Although blind and wearing a headband to cover his eyes; he is the best Earthbender that knows the terrain and mobilize his group with great speed. The final commander is Tung. He is an airbender; he will be in charge of the aviation division and sending troops on gliders to assault the palace. All of them bow down to Lau ready to receive his instructions. "All right gentlemen, you know the drill", Lau said. "I want this operation to go smoothly and fast". Commander Tung steps forward to speak. "My lord may I asked why are you going with us at the assault at the palace?" he asked. Lau smiles at the question. "I just want to find out where I can bury Aang, so that I may put flowers on his grave".

At Aang's room, Katara keeps a close eye on him; Aang begins to have a vision of the lion turtle coming towards him. He salutes him out of respect and seeks his guidance. "Tell me what will happen if I don't stop Lau for conquering the four nations?" he asked. The turtle looks at Aang with those big eyes. "Go south west you will find an island. There you will discover your roots and the power needed to fulfill your destiny and stop Lau. Go now Aang, there are here." Aang is wake up from a big blast, Katara feels it too. "Aang thank goodness you re awake", she said. He is totally confuses but aware of the message the lion turtle gave him. Toph enters in the room abruptly, "Quickly we must get out of here you guys, we have been attack out of nowhere and the soldiers are heading towards the battle". Aang looks at Toph. "Tell me Toph, where are the others?" "Zuko and Sokka went with Hakoda and the rest of the alliance to repeal the attack". "Please I must go to them before more life is lost".

At the front water tribe and earth kingdom forces are waiting for the amphibious assault. Hakoda with his son Sokka is commanding the front force. While Bato defends the left flank and Tyro with his son Haru cover the right flank. Sokka sees up in the air that Zuko is engaging the air assault. He hopes things will go well. Suddenly out of the fog thousands of boats appear. More than fifty troops are on board on each boat. As the boats land on the beach Hakoda orders the attack. Thousands of arrows fly over the sky. The troops of the beach used there waterbending skills to create a gigantic wave to create a shield to provide cover for the rest of the force. Commander Kenji orders his troops to attack both flanks as he will lead the frontal assault. Bato realizes that his men are wasting arrows because of the water wave shield; so he orders his men to attack on the enemy. Kenji seizes the opportunity to order his troops to attack the left flank. Hakoda confronts Kenji's forces in the center. Both sides suffer terrible casualties and the soil is filling with blood and guts. Sokka tries to cover his father's back but gets confronted with three men. Hakoda all alone and expose is in jeopardy of being killed. One soldier throws a spear aiming at Hakoda but the spear is deflected by Yo Rhan. "What are you doing here!" Hakoda asked. "I am here to warn you that this attack is a diversion, there is a large force moving from the rear. You need to pull back or your men will die". Hakoda hesitates to response but orders his men to pull back. For Bato it s too late, he gets kill by a spear in the chest. Tyro and Haru follows Hakoda retreat and go up ground. Sokka goes to Rhan. "Where is Kungsaku?" Rhan responds "Where do you think".

Zuko keeps pressure on his ships to fight the enemy, but he begins to realize that his own ships are almost outdated compare with the warships from the enemy. Suddenly, Zuko's ship gets hit on the rear side. One soldier reports the engine room is on fire. But Zuko doesn't want to quit this battle; he thinks about his wife and her unborn child, and knows that if he loses this battle; the four nations will be conquered. Suddenly Kungsaku approaches Zuko. "I thought you left us after the meeting", Zuko said. "What are you doing here?" "My lord after the meeting I was about to leave the nation; but I saw the enormous force coming from the rear, ready to attack you while you concentrate your forces on his side", Kungsaku said. "I am afraid this battle was over before it began". Zuko could not believe what he said to him. He knows now that he underestimated Lau's troops. "Tell me Commander what are my options?" he asked. Kungsaku smiles when Zuko address him by his old rank. "Withdraw and take your family and the rest of your forces out of the fire nation. You done your best but it's better to retreat to fight another day. As long as you and the avatar are alive, people still have hope". Zuko agrees and orders a withdrawal of his forces.

An enemy ship flies above the palace; hundreds of soldiers with gliders are unleashing into the sky. One palace guard sees them and sets the alarm, but it's too late the enemy soldiers land at the front of the palace and attack. Katara and Toph who are carrying Aang heard the alarm and hurry to bring Aang into safety. They reach the throne room and see Azula and the kyoshi warriors defending Mai against the enemy soldiers. "Now there is something you don't see everyday", Aang said. "Time does change people". Azula uses her aggressive firebending skills while Suki and Ty Lee use their own unique skills of combat to counter the enemy. "Are you girls alright?" Katara asked. "Yes Katara but we need to get Mai and the rest of us into the ships before more enemy forces arrive", Suki replied. Moments later Yo Rhan arrives with Hakoda and the others from battle. Katara sees her father and brother Sokka. "What happen father?" she asked. Hakoda looks at her with a glooming face. "It's over my daughter; the enemy has surrounded this land from both fronts". He points to Rhan. "If it wasn't for this man, we will never have gotten out on time to escape". Katara walks to Yo Rhan. "I never try to forgive you for taking away my mother. But today I do and thank you for helping my father". Rhan smiles a little bit for Katara words. "Where is Kungsaku?" Azula asked. "He told me that he will bring the fire lord to the ship hanger", Rhan respond. Aang tries speaks out. "Listen everyone; we have to go there and aboard the ships". Everyone agrees and head towards the ship hanger.


End file.
